Decisions, Decisions
by SweetLilB
Summary: Anthony Stark has been making some rather interesting decisions as of late, and not suprisingly, all of them seem to revolve around a certain feisty personal assistant...The story ends at Chapter 9. I feel its a perfect ending! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

"The truth is…

**Authors Note**- Hi everyone! I am back after a long hiatus… I will continue my Island of the Damned fic, but right now I am insanely obsessed with Iron Man. ( A big thank you to those who took the time to read IotD.) This story is just a random little thought bubble that wouldn't leave me alone until I put it down on paper.

I am hoping I captured the Pepper/Tony banter and wit…

I am kind of excited for this story and I hope you guys are too.

Read, enjoy, and please review! I love positive and constructive criticism!

I own nothing!!

"The truth is….I am iron man."

Virginia "Pepper" Potts' sighed and turned away from the circus that had just erupted. Why did she expect any different? This was _the _Anthony Starks, and of course, even now that he had, well, now that he had seemingly changed, why did she expect him to follow the rules, just this one time?

Was it really so much to ask of him?

And to think she had considered…

She pushed the thought away with a shake of her head and a big deep breath. She pulled on her blazer, buttoned it up, pushed all the disarrayed papers into her suitcase and with a quickness that came with years of practicing, pulled her loose hair into a bun with a pencil. She knew Tony's admission was most certainly going to guarantee months and months of media frenzy, and now was as good a time as any to start making phone calls, getting in touch with PR and simply….

"Pepper, we need to leave now," came Tony's voice from behind her. He grabbed her elbow and began dragging her toward the door. Behind her she heard all the reporters calling out his name, the questions being thrown into the air. Tony continued to drag her down the hallway to and near the double doors that led to the black limo waiting for them outside.

"Of course Mr. Stark, I imagine that your little stunt back there warranted that much," she said without even attempting to hide the snarkiness in her voice. Tony smiled slowly, that crooked grin that let him get away with far too much.

"Now, now Pepper. No need for sarcasm at this moment, "he said. "However, I do feel the need for food. Confessing to the whole world that you're some kind of superhero kinda makes you hungry. What say you we head over to Burger King and have ourselves a bite?"

Pepper turned to him just as he was going to push open the door and head into the street. Her mouth dropped open a little bit, and she cocked her head to the side, staring at him as if he were an alien. She truly wondered what in the world was wrong with him sometimes, but then again, she had been wondering and accepting it since the day she accepted the position as his personal assistant.

"Do you not realize what you have just done?" she finally blurted. Tony pretended to pout and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh Miss. Potts," he replied, now breaking out into a grin. "Did you really and honestly think I would just follow the cards? Seriously, I mean, let's think about this. It's me, Tony. Don't think a couple of months away and a kick ass suit changes things THAT MUCH." He then opened the door and thanks to intense security was able to drag himself and Pepper into the back of the limo without getting touched by the hordes of fans and reporters.

"Burger king," Tony said once he settled in the backseat. Happy nodded and off they went.

Pepper said nothing and simply sat as far away from him as she could. A million thoughts were running through her head as she drafted email after email on her blackberry. This whole situation had gotten so out of control, just with those simple seven words. She sighed.

She knew what really bothered her.

It annoyed the crap out of her to admit it to herself.

Tony had admitted to the world who he was.

Every Tom, Dick, and Harry knew that he was indeed Iron Man.

She bit her lip as she thought of what it truly meant and what it implied.

She just might lose him again….

Tony loosened up his tie and ran his hand through his hair. He turned to Pepper and grinned. She was sitting there, legs prim and pressed tightly together. She was looking at her blackberry, fiddling away with the buttons. Her lips were pressed tightly together in a straight little line. She had a small crease that appeared right between her eyebrows whenever she was concentrating. She was sitting far away from him and he knew it was because of the press conference.

It was funny though. She was sitting there furious and all he could think of was how she smelled faintly of vanilla and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on, the way her jaw stood out so strongly against the smooth lines of her neck, or how long her legs seemed, especially with those killer ankle strapped stilettos she had on. He thought of the way she tenderly covered his bruises with concealer, how she frowned at him when he was wrong, and the way her eyes had looked when he stepped off that plane for the first time after being taken captive.

He sighed and focused on her again, apparently too hard this time.

"Mr. Stark, do you mind not ogling me while I am attempting, and I am stressing the word attempting, to fix the most likely billions of days worth of damage you have caused," she scolded without even looking up.

He smirked again. He loved how she could mouth off to him.

In fact, he had realized that he really loved everything about her.

"Miss. Potts, I made a decision. As my pa, you should really support my decisions," he finally responded. "I mean, I don't just go around making random decisions without knowing exactly what I am doing. I know what I am doing, most of the time anyway. And I have another decision that I would like to make right now." Pepper finally looked up, her eyes registering blank.

"Is that so Mr. Stark?" she said, folding her hands in her laps.

"Yes Pepper," he said. He had now scooted next to her so that his thigh was brushing against hers. She looked down at where their legs were now making contact. He chuckled. No one told her to wear those tight little pencil skirts. "I have made a very important decision and I am going to share it with you."

Pepper sighed. "I am quivering with anticipation."

Tony leaned in closer, bringing his hand up to her neck slowly, so slowly she barely noticed.

"Mr. Stark that's more than enough," she half croaked, her voice hiding somewhere in her throat.

"Pepper," he said with a small slap to her folded hands. "I haven't even told you what I decided and you're already disapproving?" She said nothing, only closed her eyes as he let his hand stay lightly on top of hers, just hovering with the softest touch. He was staring at her face, at all the angles and the small freckles he wanted to kiss and count. His hand crept from her neck to where her hair pulled away from it and with one swift motion he pulled the pencil that was holding her bun up right out.

She opened her eyes in alarm and tried to pull her hair back, but he grabbed her hands and set them back down on her lap.

"I made the decision that I like your hair down," he finally said and tossed the pencil into the other seat. She frowned at him. She had no idea how gorgeous she looked sitting there, her lips so red against her pale skin, her strawberry blonde hair falling in loose waves around her shoulders as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Mr. Stark-" she began but he quickly cut her off just as Happy pulled them into the drive thru.

"Another decision Pepper," he said rolling down the window. "No more Mr. Stark. Only Tony. And will you be having the king size or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**- Cookies and hugs and **huge thanks** to these kind reviewers **Redlioness62**, **Allie108**, **JO**, **4persephone**, **Twisted Cinderella**, and **tamasit1**! You guys are great and thank you for taking the time to get into my little pepper/tony world. For those authors who added me to their lists, thank you! I am so glad to share this with you.

This chapter took a more serious turn than I expected, but I think I had to get into her mind a little bit, and some of the stuff in there was a little on the darker side.

There will definitly be more Pepper/Tony banter, and some naughty bits later on...

Hope you like it!

(Oh and please feel free to suggest anything that would make it better!)

**I obviously do not own anything!**

* * *

Pepper had a secret. A very dark secret she kept hidden.

She absolutely positively loved French fries.

She could eat them every day for lunch if they let her-French fries smothered in ketchup and mayonnaise, her own secret little recipe for the perfect dipping sauce.

However, she also loved nothing more than to slip into itty bitty little high-waisted skirts and tight fitting blazers.

Now this caused quite a predicament for her, as she considered her suits uniform. That meant no fries, as she wasn't naturally thin, as some models claimed. No, Pepper Potts actually worked out quite religiously, doing yoga and jogging as much as she could with her schedule.

Today, she could care less about exercise.

She sat in the living room on the sleek modern gray couch she had ordered after Tony had sat down on the previous one with greasy pants one too many times. She was nibbling French fry after French fry, in between sips of soda and bites of what could only possibly be at least an extra half an hour of yoga.

She knew Tony sat across from her staring in between his perusal of files, but she didn't care. She was so sick and tired of it all.

If he was going to throw caution in the wind, and let the whole world know who he was, then damn it, she was going to indulge.

What did it matter anyway? What would fitting into her suits mean now that Tony was no longer just her boss, no longer the only person she had, (she still could not believe she had admitted that)….he was now IRON MAN, and that meant everyone was going to need him, everyone was going to want him, everyone would be looking to him for help….and of course, people would be looking to hurt him.

The last thought made her pause, French fry in mid-air.

She felt the blood rising to her face, her eyes watering and her jaw clenching.

It made her so angry, so furious to think that he was still plain ol' selfish, arrogant Anthony Stark, only looking to glorify himself. Did he ever once in his life stop to think of how his decisions affected others?

Pepper sighed. She sighed because she knew why she was so mad at him. It was a truth that had been staring her in the face for years, and she had just now realized it.

She knew by "others" she specifically meant herself.

From the day he vanished, to the day he came back, her whole world had shifted.

She had been so used to Tony being around, so accustomed to their routine, their daily dances around each other, that she had not realized how much he truly meant to her until he was gone.

That thought alone was enough to make her stomach clench and roll, and not because of fried goodies.

She dropped the fries. She didn't even want to eat anymore. The whole situation was becoming more and more clear and it was doing nothing for her appetite or her mind. She knew why she was so infuriated, why she felt she could get up and punch his smug smile right off his face….because it was the same smile that she saw when she closed her eyes, it was his voice that sometimes made her heart do a happy skip, and it was those lips she wanted to kiss the most. She had been his personal assistant for years now and never once, ok, she had imagined kissing him once, ok maybe more than once, but those were fleeting moments. Those were moments she blamed on working too hard and having no love life to speak of. Yet it wasn't just that anymore. It was so much more than just kisses and maybe tumbles in the sack.

She wanted _all_ of him. She wanted to wrap her arms and legs around him and put her lips on his, kiss him until there was not an ounce of breath or coherence left between the two of them.

Unfortunately, there _was_ something between them. A stupid red and gold chunk of metal.

Pepper sighed and put her hands to her forehead. She had done enough thinking for the day. She knew she could not physically survive losing Tony again. The way she felt was….No, she would not even say it in her thoughts. She just knew she could not possibly do it again. She would not let herself be hurt like that ever. She would not lose someone she possibly loved because he wanted to rescue the world. No, her decision was made. She would be her own hero and save the one thing that mattered; her heart.

"Mr. Stark," she said standing up suddenly, knocking her napkins clear off her lap. "You will find my resignation on your desk tomorrow in the morning. I quit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note- **Another chapter! I am so excited to keep this story moving. Sorry I left it in such suspense last chapter….thanks for sticking thru! Lets move on and see how our sexy Mr. Stark is going to handle Pepper's abrupt decision.

P.S. This chapter has a bit of moodiness to it, but I think its kind of necessary to get to the good, naughty stuff later on….Tony has emotions too, and I just wanted to get into that a little bit...

To my amazing reviewers-

**JO**- Glad you like it, I promise to keep bringing the updates!

**The 85****th**** writer****- **YES! You should have laughed! There is always that strange little difference between the two of them isn't there? Pepper is all work and no play, but all her emotions are right there, just waiting to explode! And Tony…he is all play, but his emotions are hiding there too. So happy you're enjoying it!

**VampireDA3- **OO no!! I hope it wasn't too evil of me to leave the chapter like that! A little suspense never hurt anyone, right? Here is another update though, so I am not too evil. 

**Tamasit1- **Thanks! I wanted to get into how Pepper is a bit confused, and a helluva a lot of upset! Let's hope she realizes quitting is not the way to go!

**Allie108**- Pepper is a very silly, confused girl. I promise she won't be gone forever!

Once again, I own absolutely nothing.

Feel free to leave anything from a good job to a you could do better by…

On with the story!

* * *

Anthony Stark knew something was wrong. He should have guessed it immediately, just on her choice of lunch.

In all their time together he had never seen Pepper order anything but mixed greens, grilled chicken, no croutons or dressing please. Yet there she was, sitting on the gray couch, inhaling fry after fry as if they were her last meal. Then there was the fact that she just stopped, and her face had suddenly flushed from her neck all the way up to her hairline. _Red as a pepper_, he thought to himself with a smile. He had started calling her that once he noticed that every time he would brush off her meeting reminders, or any other infuriating thing he happened to do, would cause her to flush an instant red. Plus, she had the spicy temperament of a damn pepper too. It was controlled, of that he was sure, but he had been on the receiving end of her scathing comments on more than one occasion.

Pepper Potts was the only woman who had ever spoken to him in that way.

She was the only woman who could get away with it, actually.

She was also the only woman who had ever seen him at his worst, who knew him as more than suave Anthony Stark…who knew him before he was Iron Man, and Pepper was the only woman who constantly stood by him before he was a changed man…

As a matter of fact, Pepper was a lot of only's to him.

Pepper was also the only one who had just told him she quit.

Tony figured she was very, VERY upset at his little Iron Man admission. He set the file down next to him and looked at her, his Pepper.

_Wait, did I just think MY Pepper? _he thought suddenly. He shook his head and scolded himself for his horrible lack of focus. He brought his attention back to Pepper. She stood there staring down at her hands, her hair spilling over one side of her face like a curtain.

He had always thought Pepper was intelligent, no, she was brilliant. She was quick, witty, and she was the one person he would trust with proofing his equations. But beyond that, he had always thought she was one of the most beautiful things he had ever laid eyes on. Maybe that was why she was the only woman who had remained a constant in his life, and he had never even touched her. Yea, he had wanted to, on more than one occasion….especially that night on the balcony. Not just because she had looked breathtakingly and painfully amazing, but because she wasn't just Virginia Potts, personal assistant to Anthony Stark. She was just Pepper, Pepper in a blue dress nervous because she was dancing way too close to her boss.

Funny enough, right now, Tony again wanted nothing more than to brush the hair behind her ear, and take her face in his hands and kiss her and kiss her until her anger was nothing but a memory.

He doubted that would be the best course of action right now.

"Where in the world is this coming from Pepper?" he finally asked. He saw her shoulders go up and down as she sighed heavily.

"Mr. Stark-"she began.

"Tony," he interrupted. "I told you to call me Tony."

"Ok," Pepper began again with a deep breath. "Just as you asked me not to question your decisions, I am sorry. I am asking you not to question mine. Please, let's be civil about this."

Tony could not believe the words coming out her mouth. Her voice was shaking, and she refused to look at him.

"Sure, I'll be civil once I understand how one minute your scarfing down French Fries and the next your telling me you want to quit!" he said with a little more force than he had intended to.

Pepper brushed a crumb from her skirt and sighed again. "I made a decision Tony. That's all you need to understand. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you. I will have my things removed by the end of the week and I will find you a suitable replacement. "

"Oh you're sorry?" he asked.

"Very sorry Mr. Stark," she replied.

Tony sighed. This was all types of wrong to him. He had finally figured out that she was the one thing he truly had, and that he…ok, that maybe he even loved her, and now she was telling him she was going to quit? For no reason? He had changed! He was tolerable now. He had admitted to her she was all he had. He didn't even remember the last time he had looked at another female the way he looked at Pepper now! It certainly wasn't what he wanted anymore, none of that was. He thought he had made that clear to her. Heck, Iron Man was an embodiment of what he was trying to do with his life now! Move forward, be better, right his wrongs….didn't she see and understand that?

"Pepper, does this have anything to with the whole press conference?" he asked. "I mean, because if it is, don't you think your overreacting? I know I tacked on a couple of extra hours of work for you, but is it really that much that your thinking of bailing out on good old Stark?"

Pepper let out a little chuckle. She shook her head and the rest of her hair came down around her face. He was glad he took the pencil out. She looked better with her hair down anyway.

"Tony," she began softly now, still looking down at her hands. "please?"

_Unacceptable_, he thought to himself. He walked the distance between the two of them in three steps, ending up right in front of her. He could smell her, that soft vanilla smell with something else that he could never place. Just being this close to her got all his senses on end.

"Pepper, look at me," he said just as softly. She just shook her head no. He took a deep breath. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

Tony stared into her face, how her lashes fanned out against her cheek, all those small freckles you could only see when you were standing this close. Every nerve in his body was itching, telling him to do something, to make some kind of contact with her. He finally brought his right hand up to her hair, very slowly and cautiously. He felt he was holding his breath the whole time. Pepper just closed her eyes, head still facing down; as if she could wish him away, imagine he wasn't going to touch her. Tony grabbed a strand of her hair, and let it fall between his fingers. It felt just as amazing as the first time he touched it. Then with his callused hands he gently pushed it behind her ear. He was careful not to touch her face, but his finger made the slightest contact with the back of her ear and he saw her shudder.

"Potts," he said again. "Look at me."

Pepper finally looked up at him, and it almost made him dizzy. Sometimes he was caught off guard by her, how beautiful she really was. Her eyes were wide, and he saw in them the slightest trace of tears. He immediately frowned and cocked his head, a small smirk tugging at his mouth.

"Potts, I know you don't have allergies," he said. "So why the sniffles?" She smiled faintly and rolled her eyes. "I am not firing you," he continued. "Iron Man doesn't change anything Pepper. I still want you, correction, I still need you around. Who else can put up with an old geezer like me? Who else is going to stick their hands in my chest? I don't even understand why you would want to quit. I won't understand unless you tell me. And as your boss, by the way, I am saying no to your quitting." He said the last part and grinned widely.

"I cant," Pepper began, then paused as if to recollect herself. "Mr. Stark, I absolutely cannot stay here. No matter what you say or do, I am done. You would not understand even if I did tell you."

That was it. Tony knew he was a genius. There was no problem he could not solve, until now. Until this.

Until Pepper.

She was not budging, she wasn't even willing to tell him what was going through her head, and damn it if that was the least he deserved.

He was tired of it.

Tired of dancing around Pepper for the last few months since he got back. Tired of pretending he was upset because she was just quitting as his pa. He was upset because that meant she was leaving _him_. When he got off that plane and saw her standing there with red rimmed eyes, he had known it. He knew it then and he knew it now.

Tony Stark loved Pepper.

He loved every single thing about her. He could go on and on in his head about it. He had realized it when he was captured, he had realized it when he came back and he had most certainly known it when he gave her the whole superhero girlfriend rant hoping she would bite.

But she didn't.

And now this.

It was more than Tony could take.

"So no matter what you're giving up on this Pepper?" he finally said after the long pause. She said nothing. He continued. "I could get you another car, if you want…maybe some more shoes…I know. You want a vacation? A raise? All you had to do was ask Potts."

Pepper looked up at him, a million questions flashing in her eyes. "Tony, have you lost your mind?" she asked. "I quit. What part of that don't you understand? Why must you always make things so hard for me?" The last part came out forceful and sounded like a scream in the otherwise quiet room. Pepper's lips were quivering so softly he would not have noticed unless he was staring at her face, well, exactly like he was doing now. He could not see why she was so mad at him, so quick to just leave him!

"So you're still quitting?" he finally said.

"TONY!" she practically howled, all trace of sadness gone, only frustration. He knew she was wondering when the hell and how this was going to end. Tony already knew.

He smiled and inched a little closer. He was so close to her now he could feel the heat radiating off of her, that warm smell seeping into him, filling his lungs up with nothing but Pepper. She didn't move, but he saw how suddenly her chest was heaving in and out, and how she was biting her lower lip. He knew he was completely invading her personal space. He didn't care though. It was exactly where he wanted to be.

Tony brought his hand up to her face again and she went to talk but he put his finger right over her mouth. Her lips felt soft and giving against his rough finger, and he smiled that cocky little grin. Her eyes were wide open now, her pupils dilated.

"So you quit?" he asked again, softer this time. As he said those words, he brought his face down closer to hers in the slowest possible fashion. Her breathing was completely erratic and he could practically see her heart beating out of her chest. He had to admit, he felt woozy and dizzy all at once too, being this close to her face, so close he could count the freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. He loved how red her lips were against his finger and how he could feel the breath coming out her nose in short little bursts. However, she still nodded her head in a weak no.

"I guess I will ask again. You" he lowered his mouth closer to hers, so close his nose touched hers. He felt his heart beat so hard, he thought the reactor would pop right out. "Still" he closed his eyes just as he saw hers close. "Quit?" he finished and with that, with his finger still in place, he parted his lips and placed the lightest possible touch against her mouth. As he pulled back softly, the softest whimper escaped from deep within Pepper's throat. Her eyes opened wide and she whimpered, "Yes" to his question.

And just like that, Anthony Stark grinned. He whispered a silent _fuck it_ to himself, as Pepper stared at his smile in fear. She opened her mouth as if to speak and before she could even utter a breath, he leaned down and covered Virginia "Pepper" Potts mouth with his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**- To all my reviewers, **tamasit1**, **Twisted Cinderella**, **4persephone**, **JO**, **Allie108**, **Redlioness62**, **VampireDA3**, **the 85****th**** writer**, and **superb**…thank you for the reviews!

To anyone who added me as a fave, or who are on alert for updates, thank you for your support as well!!

I will keep writing as long as you keep reading and enjoying!

If you feel there is anything I can do to make it better, don't hesitate to tell me! I am open to all reviews, positive and constructive!

Sooooo, there is a little bit of naughtiness in here…nothing too naughty, I think, but still wanted to give you a heads up. Enjoy!

* * *

_Oh.My.God._

If this was what it felt like to kiss Pepper Potts, then Tony had finally found his true calling in life. Screw Stark Industries, screw saving the world, and definitely screw Iron Man.

He had literally shut her up by just stamping his lips on hers. He had intended to stop with just one chaste little kiss, but the minute he felt her lips so soft under his, he had lost control. He had grabbed both her cheeks, making sure she didn't squirm and run away from him. His hands felt so rough against her skin; skin so soft he thought it would melt under his touch. He had pulled back for just a moment to look at her, and the sight he saw felt like a punch in the stomach, a good punch, if there was such a thing. The kind that sucked all the air right out of his lungs.

Her eyes were closed and she had pursed her lips, as if following the departure of his own. Her cheeks were flaming red, and she was falling towards him, her hands gripping the front of his blazer as if she was sinking into the very floor and he was all that was holding her up.

Tony groaned and leaned right back in.

He kissed the middle of her mouth, then the corners where he had always wanted to kiss that little upturn of her lips. Tony then slowly dragged his tongue over the center of her bottom lip before sucking it with the slightest pressure then grabbing it with his teeth and giving it a soft bite.

Pepper let out what could only be described as the sexiest sound Tony had ever heard.

That was the point where Tony Stark truly and completely lost it.

He dragged his hands from her face to the back of her head, tangling his hands in her hair almost too roughly. He pulled her face upwards even more and slanted his mouth over hers, tapping at her mouth with the tip of his tongue until she opened her lips and let him in.

He was in heaven. It was the most cliché thing he could have ever thought, but it was true. If there was a God and he was merciful, then Tony hoped He would make him keel over right now with the taste of Pepper Potts lingering on his tongue.

Tony slid his tongue over hers in a torturously slow dance, teasing, pulling back, then diving back in, tasting with his tongue everything from the tip of her teeth, to the soft top of her mouth.

She was everything his recently Pepper obsessed brain had imagined, and he was only kissing her.

He finally let go of her hair, letting it fall back down against her back. He broke the kiss long enough to catch his breath, and to let her do likewise. He rested his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes then, two eyes that looked completely glazed over. He smirked as his hands travelled down the expanse of her back, coming to rest gently on her waist. He kept his eyes locked on hers the entire time, his gaze dark and hungry.

His hands circled her waist and he suddenly pulled her closer to him. Her hands were now flat on his chest on either side of the reactor. He grabbed her by her hips and made sure she was completely flush against his body. Tony knew she could feel every part of him, feel the hammering of his heart, and feel the obvious fact that he wanted her. Her eyes flew open and she went to lower her head but he gently grabbed her chin.

"Look at me Potts," he said with a quite forcefulness.

She hesitantly raised her gaze to his eyes once again. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest and the delicious slight push of her breasts against him every time she took a heaving breath.

"First the sniffles, now you're having a hard time breathing Potts?" he asked softly. "You sure you're not allergic to something?"

Pepper swallowed, unable to even catch her breath or slow her ridiculously fast pulse. "I am allergic to you, Mr. Stark. You make me physically ill," she whispered finally, with a barely there curve of her lips.

"Oh Pepper," he replied. "Don't feel bad. I am having a hard time breathing too. I feel you are making me have a very bad reaction, and I don't think it's going to get any better." He leaned down and ravished her mouth again before pulling back to stare at her eyes.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"And you're an ass," Pepper whispered back.

He smirked and without breaking contact, ran his hands all the way up her sides. She bit her lip as his hands came to rest right under her breasts. Tony felt he could burn her blazer off just with his touch. He never stopped looking at her as his hands grazed past her breasts and began undoing the buttons one by one. He took his sweet ass time and he knew it.

Tony wanted to savor the physical and mental disrobing of Pepper.

Finally, the blazer was open. She wore a thin silk blouse tucked neatly into her skirt. He ran his hands over the fabric, over the small expanse of her stomach. It felt amazing beneath his fingers, but he wanted to feel her skin. He let his hands fall to her waist again, but this time, he began pulling the blouse out from her skirt. He loved how her eyes responded in time to every touch he gave her. He wanted to push it, see how far he could take her before she closed her eyes and lost herself.

The blouse finally was completely out. He skimmed the waist line of her skirt then let his fingers dance across her bare flesh. She inhaled sharply and he smirked. His hands traveled upwards, brushing past her ribs, and finally settling over her breasts. He rested there, enjoying the feel of her beneath his palms.

Her pupils were fully dilated now and he thought she was going to bite her lip clean off. He lowered his mouth to hers as if to kiss her, but at the last moment, he moved and kissed her cheek, then her jaw, then lower. His mouth was open and he let his breath escape him slowly as he moved from her cheek to her collar bone. Her skin was ablaze with goose bumps and he began to bite her collarbone softly just as softly as he squeezed her breasts through her cotton bra.

Pepper's eyes finally closed and her head fell back. Tony ceased the opportunity, and brought his mouth up to where her jaw came into a lovely line with her neck and he began to kiss and suck her there gently. Her hands moved to the nape of his neck and she clutched at him, her nails digging into his skin as his hands continued to softly massage her. Pepper practically ripped his hair out when he applied the slightest pressure to her nipples.

"Ohmygod," she exploded in one low whisper.

Tony wanted to punch himself in the face repeatedly for waiting this long to do it, for tip toeing around the obvious because he felt like he was too much of an asshole, which to an extent was still true…but that was besides the point.

Her quitting, or her saying she wanted to quit, was as good a reason as any for him to do something he otherwise only fantasized about.

Tony felt everything in, on, and around his body was super charged. If this feeling kept up, he would literally combust into nothing. The hairs on his arms were standing straight up, his intestines felt like they had taken on a life of their own, and were squirming away inside of him.

And maybe he was losing his mind because he was kissing her, but he could swear the arc reactor was glowing brighter than before.

_Come on Tony_, he thought. _That's scientific impossible. Stop being an idiot_.

He silently laughed at his inner scolding. He knew it wasn't possible, but it sure felt like that.

Besides, why was he wasting his time thinking about that? Some very important decisions had just been made.

Tony had decided to tell the world he was Iron Man.

Pepper had decided to quit.

And Tony had decided he would give her a hundred and one reasons why she shouldn't, starting with what he was about to do to her right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note- **That was an extremely intense chapter. Woo. I am sorry I am putting you through so much dialogue and drama, I just feel it is very necessary to actually develop what they are feeling. Doing the naughty will be a HUGE step for them both so its not like they are just going to fall into it, I think….A little more naughtiness, but not too much….That will come later on. I PROMISE.

MY AWESOME REVIEWERS! You are the ones keeping me inspired and writing chapter after chapter. Tons of hugs, kisses, and cookies for you all!

**4persephone- **I am so glad you saw the tension between the two of them. We know Tony is very demanding when he wants to be, but Pepper has been dealing with that for awhile, so it's not going to be as easy as Tony would hope! Trust, I want to just throw them into a bed, but I am going to torture you just a little longer….I promise, when it gets down to it, it will be all the better!

**Tamasit1- **I'm so sorry! I don't mean to tease! I just don't want to give it all away so soon…Tony is a very thorough man, and who would I be to rush him? Don't worry, I won't tease for much longer!

**VampireDA3- **I figured the same thing. Tony still can't quite put his finger on why she is quitting, but he does know what he wants! I also know how you feel- so many fanficcers have put up amazing Iron Man stories its hard to keep up! So glad I am making your nights, and I will keep bringing the chapters for reviewers like you!

**Twisted Cinderella- **I mentioned this to 4persephone that Tony is very good at pushing Pepper's buttons, but she has been dealing with this for years!! Stay tuned, Pepper is a tough little cookie, and she just might be able to weasel her way out Tony's usually undeniable charms…but then again, does she really want to?

**Quicksilvermad- **I got pretty bothered writing it. Haha. I would have already torn my clothes off for Mr. Stark, and would have retracted any quitting comments. I am so glad you are enjoying this and the chapters will get even hotter very soon.

**Sare Liz- **I know there is a lot of push and pull in this story, but I wanted to add just a bit realism, so to speak. I didn't feel that the two of them would just fall in between the sheets, but they did need to finally kiss. Whew!

**Staarss- **Thank you! I promise that Tony will get down to those 101 reasons very, very soon….

**Hiiragi Demon- **I am sorry to just end it there. I felt like the tension was a tad broken and the kiss and the little groping were just enough. I know it did come soon, but I felt I got into the characters emotions and thoughts quite a bit, and so I threw in a kiss for good measure. I do intend on sneaking in a small plot. I have to admit, I intended to write this to just indulge my naughty Pepper/Tony thoughts, but I have fallen in love with the both of them, and want to drag it out a little longer…so hope you read on and enjoy!

**MarieMJS- **A huge thanks for adding me and all those compliments you gave me! I hope I can keep up the good work for you, and I hope your loving this story as much as I am loving writing it.

And to anyone else who has added me or who is reading this story, or who I missed, thank you! Reviews and criticism are more than welcome!

On with the story!

* * *

Soft.

Thick.

Full.

Hair.

That was all Pepper could think as Tony literally assaulted her neck, lips, and collar bone with kisses, and bites, and oh lord, the occasional lick and suck.

It was the stupidest thing to be focused on, but Tony's hair had always been one of the things she fancied most about him, and now that she had her fingers buried in it, she knew it was the probably the greatest texture to ever touch her skin. She was grabbing it as if her life depended on it.

Her life certainly did not depend on it, but her sanity did.

She was two more kisses away from losing her mind forever.

Tony was murmuring things into her ear as he nibbled on her lobe, then whispering all the way down her neck, making Pepper tremble from head to toe. He had moved one hand to her lower back to support her, as she knew she was putting all her weight on him. The other hand was fastened to her right breast, and Tony was still teasing her through the fabric of her bra. He would massage her, and then rub his palm back and forth across her nipple. It was the worst form of torture and Pepper could feel a delicious and almost painful pleasure starting low in her abdomen.

Tony brought his mouth back up to hers and she moaned completely into his warmth. Pepper knew from that moment on, she would never be able to forget the way he tasted. His lips were on fire, and she could only savor the faint taste of brandy, coffee, and something else that was distinctly Tony.

He pulled away from her mouth then, dropping his face to her chest, starting to kiss all along the edges of her bra, bringing her body closer to his with both hands firmly on her lower back now.

Pepper gasped as he slid his tongue between the space of her bra and her skin. He just did little circles all along the tops of her breasts, never going further. She was completely and utterly lost to his ministrations. She could feel every single part of him, the firm shape of his thighs, his belt buckle pressing into stomach, and that single hardness of him right underneath, the physical expression of his desire hot and persistent, pressing against her middle.

It was too much for Pepper. She could not remember the last time she had physical contact this intimate and amazing. Her job with Tony had taken all that away from her and wasn't it ironic that it was him who was now giving it all back to her.

Pepper pushed that thought firmly to the back of her mind for a moment. Right now all her reasoning, intelligence, and wit were zooming straight between her legs and pooling into a clawing, boiling point of desire for her boss, Anthony Stark.

She suddenly gasped as he roughly pulled one cup of her bra down, exposing her breast to the air. Tony stared at it for a moment, before growling, yes, that was the only word for it, growling. Without any hesitation, without any teasing, he brought his hand around her breast, his fingers searing into her. He leaned forward and let his tongue flicker out, just to brush against her nipple, then as he pulled back, he let his breath rush out of him, causing her sensitive flesh to pucker even more.

Tony then looked up at her and Pepper gasped. He had always had the darkest, most intense eyes she had ever seen, but right now, they were glowing black with lust. His lips curled into a small smirk, and with his eyes still on hers, he brought his mouth around her nipple and began to gently suck.

That was it.

Pepper completely lost it.

She had to touch him.

NOW.

Pepper pulled his face up to her lips and kissed him in earnest. She tugged at his lips with her teeth, and when he opened his mouth, she dove her tongue in, dragging the taste of him deep into her. She frantically pulled the suit jacket off his shoulders and ran her hands down to his belt. Still kissing him, she grabbed the bottom of the most likely ridiculously expensive button down he wore, and tore it out of his pants. Finally, Pepper slid her hands onto his abdomen. Tony's skin was warm, and hard under her hands, and she could feel him inhaling sharply as she raked his skin with her nails. She trailed all along the ridges of his tight stomach, and then brought her hands to the arch reactor. She placed one hand gently over it and suddenly, she stopped. Realization hit her like a smack in the face. _What am I doing?_ her mind screamed.

Pepper Potts made the second craziest decision of her life.

She completely pulled her hands away and took a step back.

She stopped kissing Anthony Stark.

Pepper stared at him standing there, his shirt sticking out of his pants, his hair a tousled mess thanks to her frantic grabbing and feeling. His lips were swollen from all their kissing and he had questions written all over his face.

"Pepper?" he whispered.

She shook her head and turned away from him, setting her jaw. She began buttoning her blazer, frantically tucking her boob back in her bra, her shirt back in and smoothing her skirt. She grabbed a pencil off the coffee table and twisted her hair back once more in a severe bun.

"Tony, don't you say anything to me," she finally said, her voice still shaking as she tried to catch her breath and fight the wave of emotion threatening to wash over her. She turned around, picking up the French fries, papers, and other things she had had been working on before their frantic little session.

"Pepper, what is wrong with you?!" Tony cried, reaching out to grab her arm. She turned then sharply, staring at him.

"What's wrong with me Mr. Stark?" she asked. Tony nodded.

"I know that was a little intense Pepper, but don't you think that was coming for awhile?" he asked. "Don't you even dare tell me you didn't like it, or that you did not want it as badly as I wanted it Pepper. Don't you dare lie to me. Your one of the handful of people I have ever trusted, don't you break that trust with me now. Don't you dare."

Pepper swallowed the giant lump in her throat. He was so right. She wanted nothing more than to declare her love for him finally. She wanted to tell him that she could not think of anyone but him, that he invaded her thoughts even when she was away from him. That the way he looked right now, vulnerable and exposed, stripped of his little act, was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

However, the minute her hands had touched the arch reactor, she had remembered why she could not say those things.

The fact of the matter was that he was _still_ Iron Man and the fact that he let everyone know, showed he was also _still_ a little bit of the _old _Anthony Stark. It was so unfair that this was still the case. She could not lie. Pepper had always been a little in love with him, but the past few months, had only made that little bit explode into a whole lot. The press conference today destroyed her happy little bubble.

Pepper had dealt with everything Tony had thrown at her in her years working with him. She almost did not survive losing him twice, and she knew she would not survive losing him forever. She was doing him a favor; she was doing herself a favor, or at least that was her mantra for not feeling anything else.

Pepper Potts closed her eyes, fighting back the biggest, strongest tears she could have ever produced. When she opened them, she stared into Tony's face, knowing she was making the smartest and probably the stupidest decision of her life. She hoped one day the real Tony would come forward and realize that what she was about to do, was only because she loved him.

"Anthony Stark, I quit," she finally said. "I quit because you are a womanizing, arrogant, selfish prick who only thinks about himself! I want nothing to do with you or Iron Man anymore, and I will be damned if I worked so hard, so many years, to end up nothing more than a notch in your endless headboard. I am done with you and with Stark Industries. Done. Do you understand that Mr. Stark? Or shall I make it clearer to you?"

Pepper felt sick to her stomach. It was the only way she knew how to do it but…she didn't expect the look that came into his eyes, the way they turned liquid, and how his entire face seemed to drop.

"Pepper," he said softly. "I would never-"

She threw her hand up in a signal to stop.

"Good bye Mr. Stark," she said.

Virginia "Pepper" Potts grabbed her suitcase, her phone, and her French fries. Mentally she grabbed what was left of her heart and turned her back and walked out on the man she loved more than anything in the world, Anthony Stark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note- **I am drained from writing these dramatic chapters. Ugh, damn Pepper and Tony and all their drama. I intended this to be lighthearted, but this story took on a life of its own!!

I am not too pleased with this chapter, but its short and sweet, so hope you enjoy it. Have a great weekend! Next chapter will be up on Monday! Have a safe one!

Reviewers, you rock my socks!

**Tamasit1- **I am glad you noticed that the arc reactor totally brought her back down to Earth, although frankly, for me, it would have taken a meteor crashing on top of me to stop doing what her and Tony were doing. I am so happy your enjoying the story!

**Quicksilvermad- **Thank you doll! Stupid typo. I get so excited trying to get my words out, I stumble! I know, was that too mean of Pepper? Remember, she did it so both of them wouldn't get hurt, or at least that's her professional Pepper Potts reasoning. Don't worry, all will be fixed and thank you so much for liking and enjoying this story!

**Sare Liz- **I know, I know. Pepper is not using her noggin the right way! Remember, she realized she loves him, but she is super scared!

**The 85****th**** writer- **Don't be mad! I am sorry for so much drama! Yummy resolutions will come very soon….

**SvetKa- **Thanks for taking the time to read! It will get even hotter very very soon!

**Twisted Cinderella- **I feel like a million bucks. You are spoiling me with your comments!! I am so happy your enjoying the tension and yes, love, between these two!

**JO- **It seems Pepper is pissing off a bunch of people, including Tony…hahaha. Don't worry. She will figure out that maybe running away from him is not the best option…he is Mr. Stark, and he pretty much always gets what he wants, doesn't he?

To anyone I missed, or who just found the story, thank you for taking the time to read it and hope you like it!

Reviews are welcome, feel free to praise me or feel free to tell me I am a dodo bird who needs to hurry up and let Tony have his filthy way with Pepper…

I own nothing!

Onwards with the story!

* * *

Tony Stark sat in his Audi with a glass of brandy in one hand and the bottle in the other. He swirled it around and watched the ice clink and roll. He sighed and took a deep sip of it. He had already had a little more than he should have, but…

He was absolutely miserable.

He hated feeling this way.

It was funny because he still kind of had no idea what had just happened. One minute he is finally kissing Pepper, the next she is calling him all sorts of name and running out on him. Tony sighed again and went to take another sip of his drink, only to realize it was all gone.

"Boo," he said frowning, staring at the empty cup. He shrugged, tossed the cup in the back seat, grabbed the bottle and took a long swig. Tony leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He suddenly had a raging headache and his phone had been vibrating like mad in his pocket, so much so that he had tossed it in the toilet. He didn't need any Iron Man questions right now. His only concern was the redhead who had just made a very dramatic exit.

Tony didn't bother to follow her. She had made it very clear to him that she was done.

He just could not believe that it was that simple. His loyal Pepper. She was truly everything to him, and her being another notch on his belt was the farthest thing from the truth. He couldn't lie and say he would not have taken her right there on the living room floor, but geez, how much could one man take? He had wanted her since she asked him for olives and had agreed to dance.

Tony needed Pepper in more ways than one. She had some nerve quitting on him. She was the only one who knew how to get him to go to a board meeting. She knew exactly how he liked his coffee. She knew that he sometimes drank way too much.

And she knew how vulnerable Iron Man really was.

Suddenly Tony sat up, almost splashing brandy all over himself. He got out of the car and began pacing back and forth in his workroom.

"Mr. Stark," Jarvis' voice suddenly rang out in the otherwise quiet room. "Can I be of assistance? Your heart rate is up, and your breathing is quite erratic."

"No no," Tony replied. "I am fine Jarvis, go calculate something, I am right on the verge of something here."

He wished he hadn't drank so much because he had a major thought bubble right at the tip of his brain. Finally, it came to him.

The first time he was captured in Afghanistan and Pepper was standing there red eyed.

The second time he asked her to press that button, knowing full well he was basically asking her to kill him.

And finally, when he had confessed to being Iron Man.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks and groaned.

All three times Pepper had reacted the same way.

She had reacted the way a person would if they were scared of losing someone.

Of course she danced around that fact, but when it came down to it, all her snide remarks, slow smiles and little threats were her way of showing Tony that she was worried he would get hurt, or even worse than just getting hurt.

It all made sense now, why she snapped right after the press conference…

"She really loves me!" Tony finally said and the thought made him smile from ear to ear.

"Are you referring to Ms. Potts?" Jarvis replied suddenly. "If such is the case Mr. Stark, than I believe you are quite delayed in your realization."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You know, maybe I should have installed some tactic in your programming too," he said. "While I work on that, I do need your help in some other matters, if your not too busy being rude to your own designer."

"I am ready to assist Mr. Stark," Jarvis replied.

Tony no longer felt drunk or miserable. Pepper loved him, and all was good. Now all he had to do was get her to come back.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note- Hi everyone

**Authors Note- **Hi everyone! Hope you had a great weekend and are ready for some more Tony/Pepper goodness….Last we left off, Tony finally realized why Pepper quit. DUH! What will he do to get her back? Will Pepper realize the errors of her ways? Hope your still loving this story.

Reviewers, I could kiss you all! You keep me inspired! To those I may have missed, you're awesome too!

**VampireDA3**- You're the best. Thank you so much for your reviews! You're such a doll. Well, Pepper was kind of in the moment, so she reacted very harshly…and yes, Tony is a bit of a ditz when it came to Pepper…I wanted to establish that he knew Pepper worried for him and cared, but love is an entirely different ballgame, ya know? Read on and again, thank you!

**Twisted Cinderella**- Another awesome reviewer. Thank you so much! I am glad you find it exciting! I am trying not to give you everything all at once, little bits here and there to keep you on your reading toes!

**Irishlass18**- Hi! So glad your enjoying this story…it will get hotter soon!

**Tamasit1**- I imagined him just sitting in his workspace, drunk and mumbling away to himself, figuring all this stuff out and I was like, I have to have him drunk in the car. That is the only way this is going to work. Besides, what's better than a sexy man in a sexy car? Lol. Thank you again for your reviews!

Once again, I own nothing!

Comments, suggestions, and anything else is welcome!

* * *

It had only been one week since Pepper had left, and she had never been more miserable.

The one consolation she had given herself was that she thought she would finally be able to breath without a phone call for this, or an email for that or a Pepper come here and stick your hand down my open chest…but she missed it, especially the last part.

Her apartment was littered with newspapers, and the TV was constantly on. She felt like a stalker, watching for any possible clue as to what Tony was doing. Plus, she was overly emotional and found herself crying over something as stupid as a Kibble n Bits commercial. It was all very sad to watch.

She sighed and scooted yesterday's newspaper over to the side. There was a small blurb on Stark Industries, but nothing about Tony himself. In fact, since she had left him, other than the usual Iron Man rant (courtesy of his press conference) the main news was actually where could Iron Man be…was he hiding? Was he off on some top secret mission?

Pepper frowned, and turned her attention to the television. She curled up on her side and reached for the burger she had gotten from Burger King that afternoon. It was juicy and fattening and wonderful and it reminded her of Tony.

"Where in the world is Anthony Stark?" came the TV. Pepper perked up and raised the volume. It was some blonde bubble head on Access Hollywood. She continued, "For a little more than a week, the infamous playboy millionaire and now superhero Iron Man, has been missing in action. Everyone is wondering what could he be up to? Does it have anything to do with the fact that his long time p.a., Virginia Potts, has also been mysteriously missing? The last time the two were spotted, it seemed as if things had gotten a little less business and a little more personal. Is Tony Stark finally settling down? And what does that mean for Iron Man?" On the screen flashed a picture of them from the benefit. Tony was looking at her in a way that was definitely not the way a boss looks at his employee and Pepper could all but see the stars and hearts in her eyes as she gazed back at him.

She flipped the channel and sighed. She could not believe how unprofessional of her that was. She was practically raping him with her eyes! She knew she would be depressed for the rest of her life, but right now, at this moment, she knew Tony loved her because of her, not because she hopped into bed with him, as marvelous as that sounded. She also knew that she had to stay away from him. Losing him would kill her. Literally.

Pepper took a huge bite of her burger and pushed it down with several mouthfuls of French fries.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Pepper rolled her eyes and got up. "Coming!" she said. She wiped her hands on the extra long shirt she wore and opened the door. There was a package sitting on her doormat. There was no name on it. She picked it up and shook it. No noise either.

"Hm," she thought out loud, bringing the package in and shutting the door. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a scissor and began tearing the tape that kept the box closed. Inside was tissue paper and a note folded neatly on top. She cocked her head and opened it. In it was a small hand written letter in the worst chicken scratch ever. She knew it was Tony's because his handwriting was barely readable. It said,

"_Reason Number One:_

_The way you looked in this."_

She frowned and pulled the tissue paper aside. Inside, folded neatly was the blue dress she wore at the benefit. She smiled and pulled it out of the box. She held it up and wondered how in the world he found it. She pressed it against herself and remembered how it felt when he had gently put his hand on her lower back and smiled into her face while dancing.

Then she remembered him leaving and not coming back.

Then finding him beat up and trying to get out of the Iron Man suit.

She stuffed the dress in the box and tossed it into the corner of the room.

The very next day at the very same time two packages came, mysteriously left on her door mat. She didn't bother to open it.

The next day three came.

The day after that, four came.

Then five.

Then six, then seven, and so on until her apartment was starting to look like a box factory. Pepper would occasionally open one or two, and each one had a different note and a different item. It would only depress her more and she wished he would leave her alone, for both their sakes.

"_Reason 24- _

_The color of your hair." _A small strand of golden red hair probably left behind on one of the suits she had left at the mansion.

"_Reason 31-_

_You're stubborn as a mule." _A doctor's prescription for sleeping pills that she nagged him for months about getting.

"_Reason 45-_

_You can walk in high heels." _A gorgeous pair of Manolo Blahniks.

"_Reason 60-_

_The fact that you know how I like my coffee." _A small container of half and half and five packets of Equal.

"_Reason 71-_

_You never lie to me." _The first spreadsheet she had corrected and brought to Tony's attention, although he was supposedly never wrong.

"_Reason 81-_

_You missed me." _A snapshot someone had taken of her greeting him when he stepped off the plane the first time.

Pepper would sit and read them and cry and laugh and want nothing more than to run to him. But she wouldn't. She would not be hurt, and she would not give whatever nut job out there something to dangle in front of Iron Man as bait.

The next day, before the packages arrived, Pepper called the post office because she knew calling Tony would not help. She could not read one more. She had the packages stopped.

It had been about three weeks now since she had quit, and one week since the last package. Pepper went about her usual business, watching out for any news of Tony, ignoring the piles of reason all over her apartment.

One day in a particular sad moment, she had gone to her bedroom and looked under her bed. She rummaged and searched, then with a loud "aha!" came out from under holding the item triumphantly. She slipped it on and smiled as she inhaled deeply.

It was a button down that belonged to Tony. She had stuffed it into her suitcase one day when he had tossed it at her, telling her to get it cleaned please. They had been in transit during a particular hectic time. When she had gone home she had transferred all her papers into another suitcase and she completely forgot about the shirt.

She padded back into the living room with bare feet and bare legs, hugging herself tight.

She plopped down again and sighed, curling up and getting ready to watch another night of shows alone.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Pepper sat up, looking at the clock. It was awfully late for anyone to be knocking. She figured it was the wrong apartment. "Who is it?" she called out as she stood up.

No answer, just another knock.

Pepper walked to the door and looked out the peep hole. She saw nothing, and so she opened the door. _Maybe someone was lost?_ she thought. She looked up and down the hallway and saw nothing. She was about to close the door, but for some reason, looked down. There was a package. In black marker it said, "OPEN ME NOW PEPPER."

Pepper frowned and picked it up, still standing in her doorway. It was closed by hand, no tape anywhere on it. She opened it gingerly, and inside, covered in bubble wrap, was a small action figure of Iron Man. Pepper had seen a commercial for it on a kids network the other day. But why was it here? And damn the post office for still delivering, especially this late! She wondered if Tony had pulled any strings.

She sighed and stuffed the Iron Man doll back in its box. As she did, she turned it upside down and noticed on its back, something was written. She held it up and engraved onto it, it read, "_Reason 100- He needs you and I need you more_."

Pepper took a deep breath in, closing her eyes. She gently closed the box on Iron Man. She turned to go back inside, shutting the door behind her with her foot and walking back in to her apartment. She didn't hear the door close however, and turned around to make sure to lock it when standing there holding it open was none other than Anthony Stark.

Tony stood there, one hand on the door, the other on his waist. He wore a faded leather jacket, black shirt and soft, worn in jeans. His hair was not in its usual, "I want to fuck you" style, it was disheveled and possibly even sexier than when it was styled.

"I believe that's my shirt," he said softly. Pepper frowned, looked down at herself, and immediately crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have no right being here Mr. Stark," she said firmly, ignoring the fact that her voice was shaking. "This is harassment. I no longer work for you."

"Then it's safe to say this is more of a personal call, wouldn't you think?" Tony countered. "A friend visiting a friend." He walked in and closed the door softly behind him, then leaned against it.

"Isn't he cool?" Tony asked. He pointed at the box she held. "I don't want to brag or anything, but I helped design him. It's pretty authentic Pepper. Did you take a close look at it? And why in the world are you wearing my shirt Potts? I was wondering whatever happened to it. Frankly, I never pinned you as a thief."

"And I never took you as a stalker," she said as she plopped down on her couch, pulling her feet up underneath her. She didn't even want to fight him, or argue. She just wanted him to leave. Why couldn't he just stop torturing her? It was bad enough he was with her at night when she slept, when she woke up in the morning, and staring at her from the TV. Why did he have to show up here, the one place she thought she could get away from him?

Tony pouted. "I am not a stalker," he replied taking his jacket off and tossing it on the floor. He came and sat down next to Pepper, taking Iron Man out of his little cardboard box. "Did you really take a good look at him, Potts?"

Pepper turned to look at him. She quickly looked down, avoiding his eyes. He always had a way of staring at her that made her feel completely naked and vulnerable. Most days, she could stare him down, but not today. How could he act like nothing? Her heart was beating so fast it hurt her, and every hair on her body was standing on end.

"Yes Tony, I looked at him," she finally replied softly. Tony reached out and grabbed her chin, the same way he had done the first time they kissed, the only time they kissed. She was looking at him now, tears in her eyes.

"Pepper, I meant it," he said softly. "I meant every single reason I sent you. I know it could be complicated, I know things could go horribly wrong, but Pepper, they could be horribly right. Iron Man needs you because I need you. I can't tell you I will stop being him, because I won't. I have done so much wrong to this world, and now I finally have a chance to do right. I have to Pepper. I know you understand that. I also know why you left. You more than anyone know what a pig headed, self righteous asshole I can be. You know that sometimes, ok, more often than not, I act before I think. I know I could hurt myself, or someone could hurt me, but I have to take that chance, if only because I can see what the end of all this could be. The world may never be perfect, but damned if I can't help it out a bit. I know you can't see the end of this, of us Pepper, but I can. That's why I need you Potts, all those reasons and one more."

Pepper just looked at him, not crying but breathing so hard she thought she would pop the buttons right off of Tony's shirt. "What about me, Tony, did you ever think about me getting hurt? About me losing you? Again? You ever think if I could take that chance?" she finally asked.

Tony stood up and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her face in his hands, running his thumb over her lip. She made no effort to push him off, she felt weak, and tired, and just wanted to lie down. Tony leaned in so close she could smell that scent that was his, heavy and sweet. Pepper could see every hair in his goatee, and his lips above them. He leaned in close and kissed her cheek softly.

"I think about it Pepper," he replied. "I think about that all the time, since the first day I put on Iron Man. When Obadiah got me, all I could think about was you Pepper, your safety." He smiled softly then. "It made me hustle, made me move. Reminded me I have something amazing to live for. My brain does not know how to function unless you're running around there with your stilettos on, an image I don't mind I must say."

Tony moved forward then until his forehead was touching Pepper's. He ran his hand all along her jaw, her collar bone, then back up to her mouth where he parted her lips gently with his thumb.

"You won't lose me Pepper," he whispered. "I know you're willing to take the chance because I am. I've known why for a long time, and it took a capturing, a near death experience, and a metal suit to realize it. There is no other way to say it, but the final reason is that I love you Pepper." And with that statement, Tony finally closed the distance between them and met no resistance as he pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft kiss and as he pulled back, his eyes grew darker and intense. The dress shirt he had given her had fallen off her shoulder, and her chest was heaving in and out. Pepper's eyes were watery, but she would not cry, only sat there biting her lip staring back at him.

"You don't have to tell me you love me Pepper," he said after he stared at her long enough. "But I decided I am going to show you how much I love you, right now." He smiled wickedly then and before she could protest had picked her up off the couch, and slid his mouth over hers again, shutting off any protest as he carried her to her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note- **WOOT WOOT! The drama is done for now, or at least, I think it is. I doubt Pepper will have any further complaints once Tony gets her in the bedroom….

I am warning you, this is the naughty bits you have all been waiting for! It won't be too trashy; I will keep it as classy and romantic and Tony/Pepper as possible. It came out very detailed and passionate so I hope you like it!

My reviewers, you are all types of wonderful. Thank you for taking the time to read, and for liking these two as much as I do.

**VampireDA3- **I knew I wanted to end up with an Iron Man action figure, but I didn't know how to loop it in with the story, but then the whole thing just came together in my head! I was like, it's perfect because that is totally a persistent Tony thing. Again, a million and one thanks for loving this story and leaving me such awesome reviews!

**Quicksilvermad-** I kind of left that one towards the end, just because the thought of that scene…it was lighthearted, but there were a lot of feelings there also. Maybe one day I will write a story all about the reasons he gave her and the little stories behind it!

**Jennigirl- **Hi! Thanks for stopping by to read this story! Don't worry, more yummyness will be up by the time you get back! Have fun wherever your travels take you!

**Tamasit1- **Sweets, you are not alone in wanting your own Tony Stark. And trust me, the minute I wrote it, I was all types of accusing to my boyfriend, pulling the whole you don't love me bit. Haha. I am so glad you are enjoying this story! Thank you so much for your reviews and enthusiasm!

**Always a happy ending- **I wanted to give Pepper a chance to be vulnerable for once, and a chance for her not to be just a professional, prim, proper lady. Glad you like it and thanks for reading!

**MarieMJS**- YOU FLATTER ME TOO MUCH! Good luck moving! I am so glad I kept with the characters; it was my biggest concern in actually putting this thought bubble on to paper, but I am glad you think I kept with the flow of those two amazing characters. Thank you again for your kind words and for keeping me inspired.

**Twisted Cinderella- **Halo dearest. I am so glad this story lightened up your evening! No more evil cliffhangers, I promise! I will keep bringing giggles, and now some naughty bits. Oh, and plenty of delicious details!

**Du Moi abr Wyrda- **Thank you for stopping by to read this story! Makes me smile to know you're enjoying their banter and I promise this chapter was worth the wait!

To anyone who added me, who is reading this story, or who I missed, sorry and tons of thanks for reading!

As you read this, I hope you let out a big sigh of relief. I sure did!!

FINALLY!

I own nothing!

* * *

It would finally come down to this moment.

All those years and the last few tension filled months and Tony finally had Pepper where he wanted her. It was all the sweeter thanks to her wearing his button down and the fact that they were in her bedroom, a place untouched.

Tony set her down on her feet gently right at the foot of the bed. He quickly scanned the room and smiled. It looked as classy as Pepper was: a dark mahogany bed and crisp white sheets in the center. He smiled to himself. Pepper would look amazing lying down naked in the middle of it.

He looked at her a little longer. She smiled demurely and crossed her arms over her chest again, pulling up the shirt that had fallen from her shoulder.

"Tony," she said softly. "Stop staring at me like you want to eat me."

Tony grinned, "But that's exactly what I want to do Pepper," he replied. "You know me far too well." She let a little smile escape, but Tony knew she was as nervous as he was. He just wasn't showing it as much because his ridiculous lust for her was taking over every rational brain cell. He wanted to make this last, he wanted to brand Pepper with his body, imprint himself on every part of her.

He got closer to her, and ran his hands through her hair. He brought his nose to the crown and inhaled. He loved even the smell of her, so sweet and intoxicating. Tony brought his forehead down to hers again and stared into her eyes.

"I love you Virginia Potts," he said. Pepper nodded.

"I know you do," she whispered back. She rolled her eyes then. "Unfortunately, I love you too." Tony's smile spread across his face. Before he could say anything, Pepper added, "Don't think this means your getting off the hook for your little press conference shenanigans."

Tony smirked. "Tsk tsk Ms. Potts," he scolded. "You were doing so well up to the I love you part, but the whole rebuke bit, not my idea of foreplay."

Pepper finally gave him a full smile and Tony couldn't help but notice even her teeth were perfect. "So why don't you show me what is your idea," she said her voice lowering a notch. "Since I'm obviously not the girl for that kind of job."

Tony gave her the faintest of kisses. "You most certainly are Potts, but I think you should leave this one to me," he said softly against her lips. "Good old Tony will take care of everything. Oh and since we are in the mood of scolding, don't think you are getting away with putting me through four weeks of being without you." He then let his tongue brush against her lips before caressing her mouth with it, then finally closing his lips over hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her to him once again.

Pepper melted into him completely this time, burying her hands once again in his hair. "I love your hair Tony," she said breathlessly in between frantic kisses. "I always have." Tony kissed her neck, her collar bone, and then paused to nibble on her clavicle.

"You can tell me what you love about me later," he said huskily against her skin. "This is my show Pepper, and I plan on doing a lot less talking and a lot more showing." He pulled back then and Pepper felt her face grow red as she once again saw that hungry look in his eyes. His eyes were dark and he was staring at her as if seeing her for the first time.

With his eyes always locked on hers, he popped the first button of her shirt, then leaned down and kissed the skin it exposed beneath. He undid the next button, caressing the skin with his rough fingers. The next button, a flick of his tongue against her flesh. He alternated until he reached the last button of the shirt, loving how her skin was raised in bumps wherever he touched her, and how her flush had spread across her chest and cheeks. Finally, with the gentlest of touches, he pushed it off her shoulders so that it fell to the floor. Pepper immediately pulled her hands up to cover her exposed breasts. Tony grabbed her hands and kissed both of her palms before setting them down at her sides. "Don't," he said softly. She reluctantly let him, and stood there patiently with a shy smile.

His breath caught in his chest as he saw Pepper in her most vulnerable form. She was every bit of perfect he could have ever imagined. Her skin was like porcelain, save for the freckles dotted across her body like a map. He had to feel her against him, so he began pulling at the t-shirt he wore.

"Let me," Pepper said coming forward.

"Only because I like you Pepper," he responded with a smile. She nodded and let her hands fall to his waist. She ran her hands up under the shirt, touching his stomach and sighing. Tony knew his pants were the right size, but right now, at this moment, with what was going on between his legs, he felt he was wearing toddler jeans. Pepper ran her nails up and down the sides of his stomach, leaving a trail of goose bumps. She let her hands travel upward under the shirt, skimming her hands over his chest, pausing to touch the reactor, then moving back down to his belly button. She finally tugged at the shirt and raised it above his arms and tossed it on the floor. Tony all but groaned in satisfaction as he grabbed her and pulled her bare skin against his. It literally felt as if two pieces of one part had come together and were burning against each other.

Tony ran his hands up and down every bare part of her, making sure he kept her mouth busy. He would suck on her tongue gently, eliciting a delicious moan from Pepper, and then an even harsher moan when he would thrust his tongue in and out, catching the roof of her mouth with his tongue as he mimicked what he would do to her body later. He ran his hands down over her back, the long line of her spine that paused right above her simple black cotton panties. He grabbed her bottom, cupping each globe in his hands roughly, before following her spine back up to her shoulders, where he fanned his hands out against them, around to the front, and came to rest on her breasts.

Tony palmed each breast in his hand, touching them as if they were treasures. He pulled away from her mouth, leaving a hot trail of wet kisses all along her neck, down to the middle of her chest. His tongue ran its way over her skin, tasting every part of her breast and finally coming to rest on her nipples. He sucked it softly, then harder, then a quick bite only to be followed with long strokes of his moist tongue to soothe where he had bit. His other hand would occupy the other nipple with squeezes of his fingers.

Pepper was panting at this point, gasping and grabbing his head as he assaulted both breasts and nipples in that fashion. Tony knew he would never be happy again unless he was always hearing those noises coming out of her mouth.

* * *

_So this was what it feels like it to die_, Pepper thought as Tony came back to her lips for more, now tugging on both her nipples with his fingers. She didn't understand how in the hell she was still standing. Her legs felt like limp spaghetti and she was breathing so hard she thought at some point her lung was going to plop right out of her. She was also grabbing his hair as if it were her life line. This was not acceptable.

Absolutely not.

Pepper had to take some kind of control, good grief, she was acting like a girl lost in the forest, panting and gasping and clutching him all over the place.

She pulled away from his kisses for a moment and Tony pouted, putting little kisses all over her neck. "What's the matter Potts?" he asked in a voice that sent even more sensation zooming to the space between her thighs. She needed a distraction, or Pepper was going to explode just from his kisses and hands.

She placed one hand on his neck and kissed him slowly and deeply. The other hand traveled down over his back and she could feel every muscle twitching under his skin. She licked his neck, brushing her mouth all around the skin of the reactor, pausing to rake her teeth across his flat nipples. She kissed down to his belly button, pausing to flick her tongue inside, and then moved down to where his boxers showed above his pants, slipping her tongue between the waistband, tasting his skin. Tony groaned. "I thought this was my show Pepper" he said as he buried his hands in her hair.

"It is Tony," she replied through kisses and bites of his chest. Without warning, she placed her hand over the bulge in his slacks and massaged it. "I'm just a brief intermission." She kissed him to drown the sound of his moans as she touched him firmly through his pants. Pepper then swiftly removed his belt and let his pants pool onto the floor. She reached her hands in through his boxers and grabbed the firm hardness that was him, skin to skin. She purred almost with relief into him as she stroked his length. Pepper could have never imagined she would be able to touch him here, his most intimate part. He was oh so hot in her hand, so hot she felt like it would burn her fingers, and he was so hard she could feel the vein throbbing right along with the own thump of her pulse.

Tony had stopped kissing her and was resting his head on hers, breathing hard and mouthing off the numbers that made up pi. She laughed then and gripped him a little tighter, pumping him up and down in her hand. Pepper was amazed at how velvety soft the skin of him was in contrast to how strong and rigid it felt underneath. She trailed her fingernails along the bottom length of him and he let out a low moan. She reached even further, cupping his balls, feeling their mass and heat right in the center of her hand, before trailing her fingernails back up the length of him, rubbing the tip of his head, slick with his own moisture.

Pepper brought her fingers up to her mouth and staring Tony full in the face, licked the taste of him clear off.

* * *

Tony completely lost it.

This was not how he had planned it all.

Pepper was going to be the end of him.

"Intermission over," he finally managed, picking her up in one swift motion, stepping carefully out of his pants, and walking over to the bed where he gently laid Pepper down in the center.

"Off with these," he murmured, hooking his thumbs in her panties and pulling them off her legs. He stood back and pulled off his own boxers, and if it was possible, got even harder staring at the vision before him.

Pepper was propped up on her elbows, her hair a halo of red around her face. Her nipples stood out, pink and pouty from all the attention he had given them. She was breathing so hard, he could see them rise and fall with each breath, and her legs, oh her legs. Impossibly long and laying side by side demurely. Her lips were swollen and she bit the bottom one, letting him inspect her body.

"I know I said no talking," he said as he grabbed one leg and lifted it up. He tried not to stare at her center, not just yet. "But I have wanted to do this since the first time I realized you did not know how to wear anything else but heels." He kissed from the arch of her foot to the top of her knees, feeling her shiver. He did likewise with the other leg, but this time, licked a trail all the way up to her thigh, right near where she needed him most, then turned back down to her knee again.

"Tony, please," he heard her barely whisper. He grinned and with a slowness that was torture, spread her legs so that she was completely exposed to him. He felt his penis jerk and harden to a point that was absolutely painful. He would not rush. Not with Pepper. His Pepper.

Her center was smooth and a flushed pink, her innermost lips glistening, her desire for him on plain display. There was the faint smell of vanilla, probably her body wash, then something else, heavy and sweet, a smell that was all Pepper. He settled himself in between her legs and watched her pupils fully dilate as she stared at him.

Tony gently laid her legs on his shoulders and kissed her inner thighs. He watched with delight as her breathing became completely erratic.

"Tony, what-" she asked softly. He cut her off.

"My show Pepper," he replied with another kiss to her thigh. Then with the softest of touch, he ran one finger up the entire length of her, dipping inside of her warmth briefly, before bringing his finger to his mouth to taste her. Tony groaned at how hot and wet she was, and so sweet, and best of all, it was all for him. Her head finally fell back on the bed and she let out a long low sigh.

Tony had to taste her now. He leaned in and kissed every inch of her core, running his tongue along her soft folds, tasting her all over his lips and tongue, rubbing his goatee all along her sensitive flesh, working his way up to that tiny pink little nub, that bundle of nerves that he knew would leave her trembling. He let his tongue flicker out to test it, tease it right where it stood under its hood. He wanted to see how sensitive she was, but the minute he did she let out an almost wail and grabbed his hair and kept him right there, right where he was. Tony grinned against her heat and without hesitation, fastened his mouth to her clit and began to suck and lick her in a steady rhythm.

Tony gripped one thigh and with the other hand, reached up and found her breast, where he began plucking her nipples in time to his tongue. She was thrashing around the bed, moaning and bucking her body and it took all of Tony's strength to keep her hips grounded so he could continue to taste her, lap at all the moisture seeping out of her. She was making him drunk, and he wanted more and more. He suckled her clit at a harder pace now, and realized she was grinding up against him. He looked up and saw the flush around her chest growing redder. She was gripping the blanket so hard her knuckles where white. Tony wanted her to lose control, to completely surrender to him so that she would not be able to think of anyone but him.

He brought his hand down away from her breast and slipped his finger deep inside her. He curled it towards himself and began to touch her in the deepest, most sensitive part. She instantly began to moan even harder. He inserted a second finger, and with a gentle 'come here' motion stroked her, over and over as he kept his tongue and lips wrapped and focused on her clit.

It took a minute of that and suddenly, Pepper was gone. Tony held onto her body as she screamed his name, tugging at his hair so hard he knew some of it would be missing. Her body thrashed around the bed, her hips bucking, and her legs trembling. Tony had never seen a more beautiful sight.

He let her go only when she finished shaking. If she had looked stunning before, she looked breathtaking now. Tony was kneeling over her, smiling. Pepper smiled shyly in return, her gaze unfocused, her body completely red, all her freckles blending in with the rest of her. He could stare at her the rest of the evening, but the erection pressing up against his stomach was beginning to hurt, and as much as he wanted to continue to taste her, he needed to be inside of her asap.

He brushed his nose against hers, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you Pepper," he said softly.

She smiled broadly. "I love you too Tony," she said. "Now will you please fuck me already?"

Tony's penis jerked to attention the minute the words came out of Pepper's mouth. "Gladly," he murmured as he brought his lips to hers. Pepper dropped her hands to his erection, touching him with the utmost tenderness as she guided him right to where she needed him most.

With a painful slowness, Tony began to sink into her heat, inch by excruciating inch. He kept his lips pressed to hers the entire time. He felt every part of her against him, every inch of her warmth squeezing, pulsing around him, and making it impossibly hard to continue his slow journey into her without exploding right then and there. Every inch that he sunk into her was punctuated by soft squeals from Pepper, and his own heavy breathing. He finally felt his balls nestle against her skin and with a loud sigh of relief, he buried his face into her neck and tried to capture some sense of sanity. Pepper had her arms wrapped around his neck and was breathing just as erratically as him. She squeezed her inner muscles around him, creating an incredible tight, pulsing sensation around his hardness.

"Feels. Good." Pepper managed to breath out.

"Easy," Tony said with as much self control as he could muster. "If you keep that up, I promise you I will walk out of here embarrassed and ashamed."

Pepper laughed softly into his shoulder, bringing her legs up and around his hips and buttocks. She squeezed him again and with a low moan, Tony gave in. "Fine Pepper," he said huskily. "You asked for it."

Tony roughly slid his hands underneath her, grabbing her ass and pulling her up towards him so that her clit was pressed up tightly against his pubic bone, keeping her hips in direct contact with his. Tony started by slowly rocking, just feeling the tiny fluttering his motions caused, plus the friction between their skin. Finally, he slowly pulled out until his head barely remained within her, only to slam into her with a loud slap of skin against skin. He did this once, twice, three times, until finally, he lost all control. He gripped her so hard he knew she would have fingerprint bruises all over her ass once this was over but he could care less. He was buried as deep as he could within the heat and passion that was Pepper and nothing else mattered.

Tony began to thrust within her in earnest, taking deep long strokes and slamming into her with a passion he had never shown before. She opened her legs for him, offering herself up like a sacrifice. He heard the delicious slap every time he thrust into her, fueled by her moans and her frantic clutching of his back. Tony tried to pace himself, but Pepper felt like nothing before. He pumped in and out of her with speed, grunting and pressing his hardness as deep to her center as possible. He wound his hips up, his erection touching every part of her inside, brushing past her most sensitive parts and making her cry out. Pepper just egged him on, moaning loudly into his ear, biting his shoulder and saying his name over and over again. Tony's frantic thrusts had dragged them clear across the bed. He braced the edge of the mattress, still pumping into her. He kept one hand on the edge of the mattress, and the other hand he used to grab one of her long legs and toss it over his shoulder, creating the deepest possible penetration.

Pepper gasped out loud and her eyes opened. Tony kissed her all over her face, sweat building between them, their bodies' slick and sliding against each other. Tony felt that pressure building, spreading across his lower body, a point of heat and tension getting stronger and stronger. He saw it in Pepper, the way her mouth was open, the way she was pushing her hips up to meet his as he slammed down into her.

"Close?" he whispered in between shallow breaths. It was taking all his self control to not go over the edge. She nodded faintly.

"Very," she managed to croak out in a voice that was barely audible. Tony suddenly grinned at Pepper.

"Good," he said and suddenly grabbed her other leg, hoisting it onto his other shoulder. He was completely in her, his balls slapping against her, his penis pushing up against every innermost part. He saw how she threw her head back, gasping and clawing at his arms which were braced on either side of her head. Pepper's head now hung over the bed and she was using her arms, pushing herself up against the floor of her bedroom to keep them both from sliding. She was practically screaming as Tony gripped her hard and pounded into her.

It took him one, two, three thrusts in that position and he felt all her muscles contract painfully around him as she came screaming his name out. There was a sudden gush of wetness engulfing his penis and that was all it took for Tony to give out a tremendous roar as he pumped into her so deeply he lifted her off the bed, pouring himself into her and coming so hard he literally saw spots floating in front of his eyes.

Tony slumped onto her, all his weight pressing Pepper completely into the mattress. He knew she was probably uncomfortable but he could not move even if he wanted to. She was trailing her hands up and down his spine, and he could feel the sweat pooling and sticking their bodies together. He finally found some strength and raised his upper body to look at Pepper. She was flushed bright red across her cheeks, her hair was fanned out around her head, and right in the center of her chest, was a circle, imprinted from the reactor pressing into her. Tony chuckled and motioned for her to look. Pepper did and smiled, rubbing her hands on it lovingly. She then looked up at him, an expression of love written all over her face.

Tony kissed the tip of her nose and smiled.

"Aren't you glad I decided to do this?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note**- My loyal readers! So sorry for long delay!! I have been SWAMPED at work. Unacceptable, I know.

This chapter is short and sweet, just a little fluffy bit, a little morning after vignette, still taking a break from all that angst. Not sure where I will go with this story…any suggestions or just some constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated!

**Jennigirl**- thank you so much for stopping by and reading my little world of tony/pepperism! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Mh9wgo0**- I am so glad you saw the bit of emotion in between all that sexy times. Here is the next chapter you were hoping for!

**Effortless**- Ooo, delicious, I hadn't thought of them that way, well, I lie. I thought of Tony that way. Hehe. Thank you again for the praise, I am glad you found it as passionate as I hoped it would come out!

**JO**- my love! Hahaha. Sorry, I did not mean to make you too hot and bothered! The compliments must cease! My head is too big!

**Always a happy ending**- So glad I got a "wow" from a reader. Here is some more! Hope you like it!

**Twisted Cinderella**- hello dahling! Sorry for the delay! O goodness, you spoil me way too much with your kind words. I am BEYOND FLATTERED! But more importantly, I am so happy you found it enjoyable to read. I wanted it to be perfect and I am glad you found it to be exactly that!

**Quicksilvermad**- Hahaha! Oh dear, I am sorry about your glasses! I am so glad you love this. Thank you for your reviews, as well as your input!

**VampireDA3**- I love that you need a cold shower, means I did my job! I am super flattered I am a fave, I hope I can continue to earn it!

**Tamasit1**- Another one who needs a shower! Great to know it came out as steamy as I imagined! I love that you saw the give and take between the two, I think that is such a HUGE part of their relationship, ya know?

The big question is, now that they have done the naughty, what happens next?

cue dramatic music

Heehee! Enjoy!

P.S. I am so in love with this chapter. Tony and Pepper came alive perfectly! I hope you like it as much as I loved writing it!

* * *

Pepper opened her eyes. She yawned a bit and craned her neck upwards towards her alarm clock. It read 6:30am. She furrowed her eyebrows. _Weird_, she thought. Her alarm usually went off at six and she always, always turned it off on the third ring. She shrugged and tugged the big down comforter off and stopped.

There was an arm casually draped around her middle and it certainly wasn't hers.

That's when it all came rushing back.

Pepper sat up with an alertness better reserved for the afternoon and not early morning. She followed the arm with its light downy hair, all the way up to a broad shoulder and finally her eyes came to rest on a sleeping innocent face that could have fooled anyone into believing Tony Stark was an angel.

Pepper could not help the impossible grin that spread across her face as she once again realized that he was sleeping in her bed, cuddled at her side and as she pulled the blanket down to peek, still completely naked.

A piece of his hair had fallen over his forehead while he slept and Pepper, perfectly prim and proper and almost devoid of this kind of affection Pepper, reached over and brushed it right back into place. She looked down at him and smiled again.

Tony opened one eye and mumbled from where his face was squished against a pillow, "That is super creepy Potts."

Pepper laughed and pushed his arm off. "Oh really?" she asked. "How is that?"

"I didn't realize you stared dreamily at all your one night stands while they slept," he replied closing his eye and putting his arm around her middle again. Pepper began running her palm lightly over the hair that covered his forearm.

"Who said you're a one night stand Mr. Stark?" she replied. Tony now opened both eyes and with a huge stretch and a couple of pops of various aching bones, he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Well, considering we are about to embark on a very serious conversation, while I still have horrible morning breath, then perhaps I am more than a one night stand," he said with a slow smile. He brought his hand up and touched her cheek softly.

"You presume too much," she said blushing, even though they had both been in very, very blush worthy positions just a few hours earlier. "I refuse to be serious. I find you to actually be quite a bore when it comes to serious conversation, and yes, you do have morning breath."

Tony let out a loud laugh. "Sorry about that, maybe I should bring breath mints, a toothbrush and toothpaste next time I plan on seducing you Pepper," he responded.

"Ah, so you admit you came over here looking to get into my pants?" Pepper said with a pinch to his arm. Tony pouted.

"I would say yes, but as I recall, when I came in, you weren't wearing any pants," he shot back. Pepper blushed again, all the way from her neck up. Tony noticed and smiled, as he had been doing since waking up.

"You're beautiful Pepper," he finally said. She rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket up over her head.

"O stop trying to flatter me," she said from underneath. "You gained access to my apartment, you got into my proverbial pants, and you're occupying my bed. What other aspect of me could you possibly want, you greedy little man?" Tony pulled the blanket down and shifted so that he was lying completely on top of her. He brushed a few stray hairs off of her forehead, and then ran his finger over her lip.

"I usually don't make it this far into the morning Pepper," he said softly. "This is all a little new for me too. I know I want more of it, whatever all of this maybe. Yea, yea so I am greedy." His voice grew playful again. "Who says I can't have everything, especially if that everything is nestled under me so nicely I can feel-" and he ran his hands over her breasts. Pepper laughed and pushed at him.

"You were doing so well too Mr. Stark," she said. "You almost fooled me into believing you were serious." Tony frowned down at her.

"Low blow Potts," he said. He touched her collar bone lovingly and stared at her. "I mean it. I don't think I can ever wake up without you there anymore. That's crazy right? Well, you know me so that should not come as a shock." He leaned down and brushed his nose against hers again, something Pepper realized he had done quite a few times now and that she found she rather liked. "I love you Potts," he continued. "I wasn't just admitting that in some hormonal induced rant, although I must say, you doing what you were doing last night would probably make me squeal like a baby and give you all my passwords and bank account numbers."

"I already know them," Pepper said. He nodded and put his finger to his lip tapping as if deep in thought.

"Right, I forgot about that," he said. "Well one less thing we have to work out. Now tell me you love me again."

Pepper chuckled and ran a hand through his thick hair. God, she could not get enough of it. "Mmm, what do you mean work out? What do you think I am, your girlfriend or something? Is this some new m.o.? Are you actually going beyond just a hop in the bed Mr. Stark? Because if so, I must say, women everywhere will be jumping out of windows and you will be in the paper for months."

"I'm already in the paper and stop avoiding the obvious," he said with just a hint of sternness. "So it took me awhile to realize who I wanted to go beyond, as you so eloquently put it, "a hop in the bed" with. Can you blame me? I know people just don't miraculously change overnight, and I sure as hell have a lot of shit to work out still. But, I am here now Potts, honestly. This is going to sound horrible and cheesy and lame, so bear with me, but last night was just our bodies finally accepting what this thing between us is! Now I want to know your mind and your heart have accepted it too. I sure have Pepper. I told you, you're all I have."

Pepper looked up at him through her eyelashes, and ran her hand down his chest to where the arc reactor was glowing softly. She put her hand over it, seeing how the light shone through her fingers, making them look almost transparent and oh so fragile. _It was funny,_ she thought. _So strong and yet so fragile, just like Tony_. She put her palm flat against the reactor and looked at him with big, shining eyes.

"What about this?" she whispered.

He looked down and put his hand over hers. She couldn't see through her fingers anymore.

"I can't lie and say nothing will ever happen to me Pepper," he said. "Iron Man is probably the bravest and stupidest thing I have ever done in my life. I don't know if that will ever change. I don't. I know some of the things I do, and have done, are borderline insane. I am taking this one day at a time Pepper, working out the kinks. I do know this though, having you to come back home too, would make this whole crazy I want to save the world phase of mine, a whole lot easier."

Pepper stared at how his hand covered hers so perfectly against his chest. She pulled his hand to hers and kissed it softly. She leaned up then and kissed his mouth.

"Then I guess I can deal with your morning breath for a while longer," she finally said with a smile against his lips. He smiled even harder than she did, and kissed her back firmly.

"Good decision Potts," he said all business like. "Now let's seal the deal." With that, he pulled the comforter up and over them and Pepper knew halitosis would be the last thing on her mind.


End file.
